


The Adventures of Leslie Crusher [TEASER]

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: The Adventures of Leslie Crusher [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Wesley Crusher - Freeform, enterprise d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Did you know that in the first concept for TNG, Beverly Crusher was supposed to have a daughter named Leslie instead of a son named Wesley?   Follow Leslie as she joins her mother aboard the USS Enterprise.





	The Adventures of Leslie Crusher [TEASER]

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser as I need to get on with some other projects, but it wouldn't leave me alone and then I just had to share it instead of holding it.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was walking through the corridors with his first officer when he slipped on a puddle. 

“What the devil?”

“Er.....sorry, Uncle Jean....uhm...Captain...Sir?”  Will Riker tried to hide his grin at this child referring to the Captain of the ship as Uncle and was surprised when Jean-Luc chuckled at the teenager.

“It’s alright, Lee Lee. What happened?”  Leslie Crusher flushed. “ _Uncle Jean!_ I haven’t been Lee Lee in aaaaaaages.” 

“Sorry, sweetheart.”  Will had remembered his earlier conversation with Leslie and her mother, the new Chief Medical Officer, but hadn’t realised just how close they obviously were to his new Captain.  He eyed them with interest. 

“’Sok.”  Leslie ran her fingers through her thick, wet auburn hair tangling it in the process.  Jean-Luc thought she was the spitting image of her mother when she was a teenager and he inwardly groaned, wondering how many teenage _boys_ were present on the ship and wondered just how he could put the fear of the Captain into them if they looked at her.  He turned his attention back to the girl, whose blue eyes were shining with mirth.  “Mister Data was showing me the holodeck with Mister Geordi and I fell in.”

“Fell into what?” Leslie shrugged. “I was walking on a log across a stream.” 

“I see.  And the safeties were on?”  Leslie nodded emphatically. “Oh, yes.  Mister Data made sure before he showed me the program.  He asked the holodeck to dry me off, but my hair is still wet. I guess it dripped on the floor.”  She sheepishly looked up at the Captain and Will watched, waiting for the Captain to explode since he had already informed Will he did not like children very much.  He only gave her a smiile. “We’ll get someone to clean it up.”  He nodded at Will and Will went to a panel in the wall to dispatch a cleaner.

“Thanks. Uncle Jean, can I come see the bridge?”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I’m sorry, Leslie. Children are not permitted on the bridge.” 

“Oh,”  her face fell.  “I guess I understand.” Jean-Luc pretended to think.

“I’ll tell you what.  Come to the bridge when your mother reports for duty, and I’ll see if I can’t bend the rules for my favourite niece.” 

“I’m your only niece!”  He grinned. “Well, then there’s no competition for you, is there?” 

Leslie threw her arms around the older man’s neck, much to Will’s surprise. “Thank you Uncle Jean!”  Jean-Luc gently patted her back and Will Riker once again had to hide his shock.

“Now,  I need to get back to work, and _you_ need to get back to your quarters to dry your hair. I don’t want you dripping all over my bridge.” 

“Yes, Uncle Jean!”  Leslie started to take off down the hallway then turned around. “Bye Uncle Jean! Bye Commander Riker!”

Jean-Luc chuckled at her retreating figure and Will Riker glanced at his Captain. “I didn’t know you were close to the Crusher family, Sir.”

“Oh yes, Number One.  Jack Crusher, Leslie’s father, was my best friend at the academy along with Walker Keel.” 

“The Captain of the _Horatio_?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “The very one.  Perhaps if Jack had survived, he would be a Captain by now, too.” 

“What happened?”  Jean-Luc paused, and Will worried he had overstepped. 

“I think, Number One, I will leave that for Doctor Crusher to tell if she’s so inclined.  Or you can look up the report. Suffice it to say, it was an accident, and I regret it immensely.” Jean-Luc had a faraway look in his eyes, no doubt remembering the past.  He was shaken out of his thoughts by Will Riker.

“Of course, Sir. And, Doctor Crusher?” 

“What about her?” 

“I just wondered if you....” 

“Doctor Crusher and I are old friends.  And I would advise you to remember that Leslie is fifteen and very impressionable.”  Will Riker flushed.

“Of course, Sir.”

###

Leslie was ecstatic as she told her mother about her invitation to see the bridge. 

“Honey, are you sure?  You know the rules...”  Leslie sighed dramatically.

“Mo-om.  Uncle Jean told me I could!”  Beverly eyed her daughter.  “Are you sure he wasn’t just humouring you?”

“No,” Leslie shook her head. “He said he would bend the rules for me!”  Beverly just shook her head. Her daughter had tenacity, that was for sure. No doubt Jean-Luc would say she inherited that from her.  Beverly smiled.  It would be good to serve on a ship again, and to serve with Jean-Luc once more. She wondered what this would do to their relationship, but decided it wasn’t worth worrying over.  Their relationship had always been casual with no strings, but she _did_ wonder if they would ever spend the night together now that they were on a ship.

“Alright. Let me just change into my duty uniform.” 

“You should wear the new skant, Mom!”   Beverly shook her head. “I don’ think so. Fancy bending over your patients and showing the rest of Sickbay my knickers?  I think I’ll stick to the jumpsuits, as uncomfortable as they are.” 

“Aw, come on Mom. Just for today?  Just to prank Uncle Jean?”  Leslie’s eyes glistened with mirth.  She had definitely inherited her love of pranks from her father, that was certain.  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Fine, but I’m keeping on the labcoat.”   Leslie clapped her hands. “Can’t wait to see the look on Uncle Jean’s face!”

The lift doors opened onto the bridge and Jean-Luc glanced over from his center chair and rose when he saw it was Beverly and tried to conceal his surprise at her choice of uniform. “Doctor Crusher.”

“Reporting for duty, Captain.”  she mock saluted and winked.  Jean-Luc smirked.  “And I suppose Miss Leslie is behind you?” 

“She is indeed. Talking about you allowing her to visit the bridge?  Jean-Luc, I’m positively shocked.”  The rest of the bridge crew stood there dumbfounded at the way their doctor was treating the Captain and even more shocked that he was accepting her behaviour. 

“I thought I might bend the rules. Just for today, mind.”  Leslie grinned. “Thanks Uncle Jean!”  Lieutenant Tasha Yar exchanged a glance with Lieutenant Worf. ‘Uncle?’ she mouthed.  Worf merely shrugged.  It wasn’t any of his business. 

“I believe you already know Mister Data and Mister La Forge?”  Leslie nodded. 

“Hi Mister Data! Hi Mister Geordi!“ Geordi grinned at the teenager. 

“I see you’re dry now.”  Leslie giggled. 

“Why would she not be dry, Geordi?  We were on the holodeck several hours ago.”  If Geordi could have rolled his eyes, he would have. 

“I’m just teasing her, Data.” 

“Because you like her?  She is a bit young for you, Geordi.  I do not think the Doctor would allow it.”  Geordi blushed.

“No, Data.  I mean, I _do_ like her, but not like that.  It’s just...something friends do.”  He shrugged and shot and apologetic glance at Leslie, who giggled.  Jean-Luc cleared his throat. “And you met Commander Riker in the corridor.”  Leslie shyly smiled at the man. “And I’d like you to meet Counsellor Troi and Lieutenant Yar and Mister Worf.”  Leslie’s eyes went wide when she saw Worf.

“I’ve never met a Klingon before.  Sorry, was that rude?” 

“I am used to it,”  sighed Worf.  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “We’ll have to work on your diplomacy.” 

Deanna Troi glanced between the teenage girl, her Captain, and the Doctor and tried to puzzle out the feelings she was getting.  The girl felt nothing but adoration for the Captain, but the feelings between the Captain and Doctor were harder to pinpoint.  A deep friendship, but perhaps...something more? 

“Now then, Doctor Crusher, I need to speak with you privately.  Number One, keep an eye on Leslie.” 

Beverly turned towards the Ready Room door and Jean-Luc got a glance of her backside.  _She’s trying to kill me._   He glanced over his shoulder and saw Will Riker was allowing Leslie to sit in the middle seat and grinned.  _Bet Leslie is loving that._

**Author's Note:**

> More...eventually.


End file.
